Quiero Mi Valentín
by BitingRain
Summary: Peor que no tener pareja para el día de san Valentín era el deber de asistir a la cursi celebración de aniversario de novios de tu mejor amigo. Era incluso más triste saber que había otro perdedor en tu misma situación que te haría compañía por el resto de la velada. Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka


**Notas de Autor**

Es de genios en informática saber que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

Hola chicos cuanto tiempo :3

Este es mi aporte para este fandom el día de san Valentín, espero que no ande muy muerto XD disfrútenlo, yo seguiré escribiendo a ver si adelanto otros trabajos.

 **Advertencia general:** Makorin referencial **(REFERENCIAL)** (calmen la cuca)

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene alto (not really) contenido homosexual entre dos hombres machos pecho peludo. Ship: SouHaru – Sousuke Yamazaki x Nanase Haruka.

 **Quiero Mi Valentín.**

San Valentín solía ser una fecha completamente anodina para mí. En secundaria las chicas solían odiarme porque no aceptaba chocolates debido al constante cuidado que tenía sobre mi cuerpo, y en Samezuka ese problema dejo de existir, por razones más que obvias. Esta celebración comercial me agarro fuera de base años después.

Si se llegaba la fecha y andaba en una relación, yo tenía la suerte de andar con chicas normales que no se echaban a morir cuando no recibían un pomposo obsequio en la recepción de su trabajo, donde todos pudieran verlo. Cenas decentes, regalos adecuados, nunca fue una ciencia en verdad. Y si hablábamos de cuando estaba soltero, como lo estoy ahora, siempre surgía una fiesta de último minuto organizada por un fulano que resultaba ser amigo de un amigo mío. Música estridente, Alcohol y una buena monta sin compromisos con alguna belleza olvidada para la festividad.

Para mí, a pesar del poco tiempo que empecé a trabajar después de graduarme, considero esa etapa casi superada. Sigo asistiendo a una que otra fiesta, pero ya no tanto como antes; la verdad es que han perdido la chispa, en mi opinión. Tal vez es sinónimo de fase quemada. El sexo nunca está de más pero no tengo ánimos de ir a un bar a ligar solo por sentirme solo el día de san Valentín, porque para empezar no me siento solo, como ya dije esta fecha es otro día más en el calendario.

Al no haber planes, ni novias, ni fiestas, eso me da luz verde para pasar un sábado tranquilo en casa y descansar; podría ver la tele, leer un libro, hasta podía ponerme a jugar Super Mario World con el emulador de Súper Nintendo en la pc, aunque tuviera que después tener a la mano compresas de hielo para mis abusados pulgares. Sonaba como el sábado perfecto.

Bueno ya les conté mi plan original para San Valentín; si, lo digo de esta manera porque ya no va a poder ser. Hubo un cambio de planes, y vaya que era un drástico cambio de planes, tal vez los peores que haya tenido que vivir un catorce de febrero.

Mi mejor amigo Rin Matsuoka iba a celebrar su aniversario de novios con su amante. El día de san Valentín del año pasado fue uno muy bueno para mi amigo, porque como se sobreentiende por aniversario, fue el día que empezó a salir con su actual pareja, _Tachibana Makoto_ , que resulta ser _un hombre_ , uno muy bueno por cierto, de la mejor clase que pudo conseguir. Créanme que estoy muy feliz por él y por ambos. Otro dato curioso es que este amigo suele estar casi siempre de viaje debido a su carrera; no quiero presumir pero mi amigo es nadador olímpico. Sí. Nadador olímpico ¡Gana medallas para Japón…! ¿ahora si sueno como si estuviera alardeando de él verdad? Parare en este instante…

Como decía, vive de viaje y ve muy poco a su novio, incluso esto era un problema que tenía tiempo puesto que ellos habían sido amigos desde hace muchos años y Rin de viaje era el pan de cada día. Rin; sin embargo, vendrá para acá a Japón para pasar San Valentín con su amado. Apropósito, no soy fan de las relaciones a distancia, eso es para pendejos. Lo siento Rin, es solo mi opinión. Entonces sabiendo que tienen ese reto de vida romántico y qué se yo, me parece excelente que ellos celebren su aniversario, aunque me parezca lo más cursi del mundo que justo haya sido el día del _spam rosa_ , yo que ellos inventaría otra fecha para el oído público.

Me estoy extendiendo mucho ¿no?, para abreviar les hago esta pregunta ¿creen ustedes, ya sabiendo la situación de mi amigo y su novio, prudente que yo, sí, yo, este sentado llenándome el buche como si fuera navidad, en la mesa de la casa del novio de mi amigo, porque vamos a celebrar su aniversario?

Si, estas escuchando bien, yo tengo que pasar san Valentín celebrando con piñata y chupetera el noviazgo de mi mejor amigo.

Cuando me llamaron, porque si, ¡me llamaron por teléfono!, y me pidieron asistir a su fiesta, me sentía capaz de salir y tirarme a la primera mujer que se me viniera por el frente nada más para decirle a mi amigo que andaba cuadrado con una chica para la noche.

Ganas no me faltaban de bajar al tercer piso de mi departamento y hacérselo en la puerta a la tonta esa del 3-2 que me tiene ganas. Tengo una estricta política de no ligarme a las de mi edificio. Me saldría muy caro, _pero ganas no me faltaban_ …

Ahora si sentía la fatiga de la soledad previa a San Valentín. ¿Por qué? Porque no me podía zafar de esta situación por el simple hecho de que estaba soltero. ¿O creen que yo soy el único invitado de la fiesta? Oh, no, eso solo sería triste.

Hagámoslo incluso más triste, nivel perro leucémico.

…Ahora me arrepiento del chiste del perro leucémico, olviden eso por favor…

Amo a los perros.

Bueno, no tanto así; por los momentos no estoy en capacidad de mantener a uno, pero no tengo nada en contra de los perros ¿Está bien?

Prosigo. Yo no soy el único freak que va a celebrar el aniversario de mi amigo y su novio. Voy a tener compañía. No, no es ninguna cita a ciegas que me consiguieron a última hora, ojala así fuera…

Ellos tenían otro amigo en común que no tenía planes para ese día. Y creo que si hubiera habido más almas en desgracia por allí, también hubieran estado invitados. Pero al parecer todos fueron muy listos de llegar hasta esta fecha con pareja.

Les hare un tour para que compartan mi miseria.

Un compañero del club de natación de la prepa, amigo de Rin y mío, Mikoshiba Momotaro; esa pequeña sabandija que se desvivía por cazar insectos como un mocoso, lleva dos años, ¡dos años!, saliendo con una adorable estudiante de arquitectura. Una dulzura la chica. No sé cómo han durado tanto, y no puedo dejar de pensar en esa terrorífica foto que subieron al Instagram donde una de las maquetas de la chica estaba plagada de esos benditos insectos. Tal vez ella es la perpetradora de que esa relación funcione y yo no lo sepa. Como sea, Momo no estaba invitado a la fiesta.

Nitori, otro amigo de la prepa. En el extranjero, ya desde hace unos años. No he oído mucho de él últimamente pero siempre ha sido un chico muy emprendedor. La última novia que le conocí fue cuando yo estaba por el cuarto semestre. De igual forma no iba a estar en la fiesta.

Mikoshiba, el mayor, hermano de Momo, ex capitán del equipo de natación, nunca he tratado al tipo pero actualmente sale con _mi ángel_. Matsuoka Gou, _mi Gou_ ,mi hermana de crianza, y hermana biológica de Rin. No me siento cómodo hablando de esto, el hecho es que ni Gou ni ese tipo están disponibles para esa fiesta tampoco.

Shigino malparido Kisumi. Kisumi, para los amigos. Lo conozco desde primaria. Este hombre es uno de esos amigos imbéciles que siempre te preguntas como rayos llegaste a juntarte con ellos. Hablamos una vez al mes por chat y es como que lo tuviera todavía sentado en el pupitre de al lado. Es un maldito de primera, un mal intencionado y fastidioso imbécil que se las arregló para tener una chica, una muy atractiva si me lo preguntan, y está en estos momentos esquiando con los padres de ella. ¿Por qué me tienen que etiquetar en sus fotos? ¿Por qué tengo que ver a Kisumi haciendo morisquetas con la señorita sexy y su instructor de esquí guatemalteco? Mierda, San Valentín, qué me estás haciendo… No va para la fiesta. Ya.

Ahora los que no son amigos míos, pero de Rin y su novio si…

Rei, no recuerdo su apellido porque Rin siempre lo llama por el nombre de pila. Estudió con el novio de Rin. Por lo poco que llegue a conocerlo, era un inofensivo chico de buenos modales; eso sí, se ponía un poco intenso a veces con algunos temas de conversación. No es mi tipo de junta. ¿No les ha pasado que a veces se sienten como una mala influencia para otra persona, que cuando ellos están con ustedes junto con tu grupo habitual, ellos parecen fuera de lugar? Así me sentía yo con Rei. Aun así, a pesar de que no se veía muy avispado para ese campo, actualmente tenía una chica. Así que estaba fuera.

Hazuki Nagisa. Recuerdo su nombre perfectamente bien. Ahora cómo les explico… Este tipo, cuando yo estaba con él, _yo era el que me sentía fuera de lugar_. Este hombre era de temer. Demasiado impredecible. Era como una pequeña bomba nuclear de bolsillo. ¿Novia?, novias… de todos los tipos traía. Las llamábamos _"Las planetarias",_ nunca sabíamos a quién nos iba a presentar después… Obviamente, estaba indispuesto para la acogedora y aburrida fiesta de mi amigo.

El único que me falta por mencionar es mi campeón de la noche. Mi futuro compañero de noche de ensueño. Quisiera aclarar, desde antes, que este muchacho es el último con el que hubiera creído que iba a tener que pasar mi noche nada especial de San Valentín, no porque me desagrade, eso es discutible, sino porque es la última persona que accedería a asistir a una fiesta tan descabellada como esa. De los dos yo soy el más sumiso, así de jodido es él, porque yo no quiero ir ni muerto, no sé cómo el sí.

No entiendo cómo fue que se dejó montar esa obligación…

Déjenme mostrarles la perspectiva del hombre más peculiar que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, y el más talentoso…

Nanase Haruka. Sexo: Masculino.

Nanase _es el mejor amigo_ del novio de Rin. Una cara bella y una suerte tan tremenda que le da hasta para tirar para el techo. Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de desabrido. No es un aficionado al diálogo. No quiero ser prejuicioso pero él y Tachibana siempre han tenido una relación extraña. ¿Han visto películas en donde en una familia, un niño, el hermano menor, siente como si la hermana mayor fuera más su madre que la original? Pues no sé si es ese efecto de mamá gansa que tiene Tachibana pero él siempre ha sido sobreprotector con Nanase. Ellos son _muy_ cercanos, pero no puedo juzgarlos porque me siento igual de unido con Rin, no sé si es por ser hijo único pero Rin sinceramente es el mejor amigo hermano que uno puede tener.

A todas estas creo que Tachibana es incapaz de dejar fuera de esta celebración a Nanase. No, Nanase no es un pobre desvalido que vive detrás de Tachibana, las cosas no son así.

Resulta y pasa que Nanase y Rin tienen algo en común aparte de que van a volar en el mismo vuelo que va a Japón. Me entendieron, ¿no? Prepárense porque voy a alardear. Nanase también es nadador olímpico. Es lo que se llama un prodigio. Gana medallas para Japón. ¡Y yo lo conozco! ¡Conozco dos nadadores, medallistas, olímpicos! ¿Cuántos conoces tú?

… Parare. Enserio, esta es la última vez que lo hago, enserio, no lo volveré a hacer.

En fin la vida de mi amigo y Nanase es un ajetreo total. Viajes, entrenamiento y cero vida social, cuando están de régimen…

Así que no es de extrañar que Nanase no tenga a nadie con quien compartir el dichoso Valentín. No cualquier chica aguanta el trote de un deportista de renombre. Como dije, las relaciones a distancia son una mala idea…

Esto es comprensible hasta cierto punto, pero no sé si decir esto de manera tan despectiva pero… Incluso si Nanase fuera, qué se yo, ¿cualquier profesión que le permita quedarse en un sitio fijo? No creo, simplemente no me da la cabeza. No creo que Nanase sea del tipo de persona que buscaría tener una relación…

Pensé lo mismo de Rei pero solo porque era tímido en cambio Nanase simplemente… yo no veo que nadie le despierte ninguna pasión, y créanme lo conozco desde hace muchos años… Fuimos rivales… Éramos bastante volátiles y competitivos… más que todo yo era el competitivo…

¿Me estoy saliendo del tema, es esto aburrido para ustedes? solo quería presumir que fuimos rivales… Yo era malditamente bueno nadando también… Solo para que sepan… yo siempre ganaba…

Lo siento por hablarles de algo que no les interesa…

Volvamos con la fiesta de mierda…

Total que Nanase no es de los que están ocupados en San Valentín. Tachibana lo invito a su fiesta de aniversario, y Rin, sorpresivamente, estaba bien con ello y me incluyó en el paquete, porque estoy soltero…

Nunca pensé llegar a ser parte de algo tan bizarro y ajeno a la racionalidad humana.

 _Es que es tan… tan raro…_

Sí. Maldita sea, sí. En qué mundo. Yo los amo, los quiero, enserio que me parecen personas lindas pero, qué les pasa, ¿yo metido en ese bochinche?, qué tienen en la cabeza, ¿acaso no quieren estar _solos_ y disfrutarse mutuamente?, ¿por qué se creen dioses del universo y transforman San Valentín en su segunda navidad o su segundo cumpleaños?, ¿esto se volvió un compartir, o un intercambio de regalos? ¿Debo traer un regalo? ¡Ahora me preocupa si se verá feo que llegue con las manos vacías…! Sé que habrá comida, ¿y si traigo los refrescos? Nunca se es demasiada _Cola_.

Gracias Rin, _ahora_ empiezo a sentir el espíritu…

Nanase qué te pasa. Tú solías trabajar rápido en estas cosas…

No sé cómo vaya a resultar todo esto, pero si voy a tener que actuar todo lindo en frente de Rin para que no se enoje conmigo, me desquitare con Nanase toda la noche.

 **+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Ya era catorce de febrero; para mi sorpresa los días habían pasado volando desde el anuncio de la dicha fiesta, y yo estaba más que nada intranquilo. Realmente me enfrasque en mi trabajo y no pensé en nada más; ni siquiera en la posibilidad de poder zafarme; incluso, contando con los medios para conseguir una cita para el día, no moví ni un dedo, no se por qué no lo hice. Lo triste es que con lo atareado que estaba en la compañía, ni siquiera pude ir con los muchachos a recibir a Rin y a Nanase al aeropuerto, cosa que realmente me dio mal sabor de boca todo el día, y vaya que me lo reprocharon también. Tanto así que estoy en camino a la casa de Tachibana a menos de quince para las tres de la tarde; si, bastante temprano para una fiesta de aniversario ¿no lo creen? Pero esa era mi penitencia. No me explico, pero supuestamente ellos me querían, si era posible, todo el día en su casa.

No me quejaba, pero ¿Qué no eran los invitados de honor los sujetos que pasaron tantos meses fuera del país?

Es verdad que aparte de cuando Rin esta en tierra local, yo ni me asomo por los cuarteles de la amistad jurada del pequeño grupo de infantes de Iwatobi, pero no era como si nunca me vieran o hablara con ellos. Una que otra vez me he reunido con Tachibana para tomar un café y hablar de nuestros campeones. También Hablamos con Rin por Skype todo el tiempo. Claro a veces me tengo que desconectar de la llamada más temprano porque ellos empiezan a verse raro, y cómo no darme cuenta cuando Rin hace esa mirada nauseabunda, ahí sé que es mi señal para largarme lo más lejos posible. Digo, está bien hablar entre los tres, porque sé que son ellos los que me agregan a la llamada, pero por favor, si van a hacer una sesión de sexo por Skype ¿les mataría no dejarme al tanto?

 _Ya entendí, estoy soltero, gracias…_

Llegue al departamento con una bolsa en cada mano, y dos colas por bolsa. Era la cantidad normal de botellas de refresco que uno suele ver en una fiesta de cumpleaños, faltaba el ponche de crema, la sidra y el vino de café y diría que es navidad, pero cómo no enfatizarlo cuando eran ellos los que habían ascendido san Valentín a ese nivel…

Makoto me atendió en la puerta, de mil amores. Cómo no, si los invitados de honor seguro estaban envueltos en una laso de regalo preciosísimo, debían estar echados en el sillón esperando verme cuales estrellas de cine; seguro Rin me echaba en cara de nuevo que no fui a recogerlo al aeropuerto, y Nanase… pues…solo iba a estar allí, siendo parte del ecosistema…

— ¡Sousuke, por qué tanto refresco!, y yo que te había comprado una botella, dame eso lo pondré en la mesa, los muchachos están en la sala— Lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo para que esta celebración se convirtiera en uno esos sábados de muerte lenta que solíamos tener en casa de Nanase en la prepa.

—Nunca se es suficiente cola…— terminé añadiendo solo para no soltarle una odiosidad, si iba a soportar una celebración tan absurda como esta, necesitaba ahogarme en azúcar, además no quería tomar tanto licor, lo último de mis planes era una resaca para el domingo.

Cuando llegue a la sala no había rastro de esa cabellera pelirroja, una cabellera que me daba seguridad al momento de hacer mi entrada y pretender que yo era muy espontaneo y seguro de mí mismo. Lo era, pero no todos los días tengo el chance de encontrarme con Nanase perfección Haruka. Tengo que admitir que no esperaba encontrarme tan nervioso, creo que por eso compre tantos galones de antioxidante, ya saben, porque ese líquido azucarado negro es bueno para mi estómago, y ya necesitaba un vaso de refresco en mi mano para poder disipar esta vergüenza que me estaba carcomiendo…

Él estaba, de hecho, echado en el sillón, en una postura relajada, compuesta, con un brazo descansando en el soporte. Lo peor de todo es que Nanase no estaba en su mundo de ensueño como solía ser costumbre, al pisar yo la sala, él se había volteado expresamente para dirigirme una mirada, para luego escanearme de arriba abajo. Dónde estaba mi vaso de cola…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que debía mirarme despectivamente y luego volver a su nube número nueve. Pero más importante que eso, ahora era yo el que lo estaba detallando. Él se veía tan…

Jodidamente joven…

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir…?

Es decir, sé que somos jóvenes… y sé que no es que no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo pero…

Él se veía tan…fresco…

Yo dudaba que yo en ese momento me viera así. Creo que nunca me he visto fresco en mi vida. Debe ser la adolescencia frustrada y mi trabajólico actual ser.

Nanase tenía el cabello bien corto, no como antes que tenía esos mechones entorpeciendo su vista y haciéndolo ver como el niño incomprendido de la novela. Su flequillo quedaba por arriba de sus cejas y ahora podía fulminarme con esos zafiros del demonio…

Tal vez era su cabello que lo hacía ver como un chiquillo, y esa mirada avispada solo le daba un plus. En cuanto a la pinta… el desgraciado llevaba la chaqueta del equipo nacional, y unos jeanes azul oscuro a juego, y zapatos con el patrocinador de turno…

Estaba hecho un monumento el muchacho.

Me pregunto si podía mandarlo a enmarcar y guindarlo en mi casa al lado del horrible porcino de madera bañado en aserrín que mi padre me había traído de recuerdo cuando visitaba a sus parientes del campo…

—Vienes por los dulces de San Valentín que recibió Tachibana de sus compañeras de trabajo ¿eh, Nanase? Te ves adorable por cierto. — Le dije mientras le jalaba una mejilla. Dios, con ese cabello tan corto parecía un niño. Y por la cercanía, tuve la desdicha de aspirar aquella fragancia con la que vino bañado, y era increíble, debía ser cara, bastardo…

—No todos tenemos tu suerte Yamazaki, que incluso con esa pequeña suciedad en el rostro que te ha dejado Netflix estoy seguro que has recibido hoy bastante chocolate. — Sabía que debía afeitarme antes de venir… Lo mire con malicia y no resistí la tentación de correr mis dedos por ese negruzco, lacio y brillante.

Más que alborotarle los cabellos, se los peine en el patrón en el que estaban, se veía pulcro y no quería arruinar esta imagen en mis ojos. Extrañamente el no aparto mi mano, pero yo tampoco es que le haya dado mucho chance, en un pestañeo ya me había puesto al lado de él, depositándome sin ceremonias en el sillón.

—Y dime Nanase, ¿Cómo está tu vida? — le pregunté sin mucho en que pensar, lo quería oír hablar, a pesar de que sé que escogí la peor pregunta que se le podía hacer al dios de los monosílabos…

Me miro con esos gélidos ojos azules a modo de reprenda, o por lo menos así lo interprete, y me dijo:

—Prefiero escuchar tu versión.

El me perdió en ese dialogo. Qué quiso decir con eso. ¿Mi versión? Qué quiso decir…

¿Qué se mas de su vida que él mismo?, quiero decir, sé por parte de Rin el ajetreo que llevan día con día, pero no es como si fuera lo mismo. Rin y Nanase estuvieron algunos meses separados. No sé qué clase de planes, rutinas o itinerarios tienen planificados para cada uno de ellos; aunque, no era precisamente lo que quería saber, quería saber cómo estaba él en sí, cómo estaba llevando el trote, y aparte, qué hacía en la fiesta de aniversario de Tachibana y Rin…

Pero realmente, me molesta ese tipo de comentarios. Sé que no soy su persona favorita, pero por qué era tan renuente a tener una conversación conmigo…

Antes de si quiera poder abrir la mandíbula y masticar el cráneo de Nanase, Rin había salido de su escondite al fin, y había llegado para dar su gran entrada. Supuestamente estaba en la cocina, probando una receta que uno de sus amigos nadadores, de alguna provincia cuyo nombre no me molestare en recordar en los próximos tres minutos, le había enseñado.

Saludo a Rin como era costumbre, como yo lo saludaba cuando estábamos en público; ya no estábamos para saludos secretos y la verdad me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza si tuviera que hacer eso en frente de Nanase y Tachibana, y creo que Rin me entendía porque tampoco hizo indicios de querer hacerlo.

Me gustó mucho ver a Rin pero no era lo mismo que con Nanase, ni remotamente. Como dije, yo veía a Rin casi todo el tiempo, gracias al internet. El también cortó un poco su cabello, solo un poco, pero cuando te pasan la foto de una revista de un modelo con cierto corte de cabello con dos semanas de antelación, entonces cuál era la novedad. Aun así sentía que no era eso lo que me estaba molestando. Nanase me estaba molestando.

Mi amigo y su amante seguían intercambiando palabras y sonrisas conmigo desde que me levante del sillón a saludar al primero. Tenía ganas de voltearme y ver que hacia el segundo intruso de este aniversario, quería saber si estaba mirando para acá si quiera, más que todo quería saber si me estaba mirándo, y con qué cara…

Mientras probaba el guiso de Rin, no podía resistir la urgencia de voltearme a ver qué hacia Nanase. El querendón de Tachibana vino a mi rescate cuando me trajo un vaso de cola hasta el tope; pero no era un vaso desechable o uno del montón, _era mi vaso_ , el de ochocientos mililitros de plástico, con el asa más cómoda del mundo según los expertos del diseño de utensilios para el hogar. Esto me traía recuerdos. La última vez que bebí de ese vaso fue cuando vinimos a casa de Tachibana para ver el mundial de football pasado. "Eres un ángel." Le cumplimente. Bebí un poco de ese aclamado brebaje y exhale con toda la disposición del mundo. Estaba tan perfecta, tenía tanto gas. Ahora si me sentía rejuvenecido; y con la subida de azúcar, me aventuré, esta vez sin decoro alguno, a ver a Nanase.

Más vale que no.

¿Saben qué me encuentro, al voltearme?

A Nanase. Obvio. Todavía en el sillón, mirándome, a mí, definitivamente era yo su punto focal, y estaba allí, dedicándome la más tierna de las sonrisas, y casi al instante volteo su rostro al extremo del respaldar del sillón en donde tenía su brazo, tapándose la boca con la mano en la misma acción.

Sin poder evitarlo, ya estaba en nueva cuenta al frente de él. No estaba muy seguro como rayos dispersé el calor que cargaba mi rostro, pero me maniobre bien desde la cocina hasta la sala. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le dije. Aquí mi lado más travieso salía a relucir, sé que Nanase no se estaba burlando de mí, pero yo quería tantear la situación; y como mi única distracción en esta fiesta era Nananse, estaba más que curioso.

Él se veía perturbado por mi inesperada cercanía. Lo lamento Nanase, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estudiarte. Ya tenía mi cola y estaba más tranquilo. Me volvió a mirar con esa indiferencia que lo ha caracterizado toda su vida. Buenos tiempos, pensaba yo. Quería volver a sentarme a su lado, así hacerle entender que no quería dejarlo en paz, pero no me permití hacerlo de inmediato. Primero quería saber cómo me iba a responder. Si me evitaba, iba ser el fin de mi trato con él por el resto de la velada, y eso sí sería lamentable; creo que lo que más estaba esperando era oírle decir su monosílabo correspondiente y que frunciera aquellas cinceladas cejas. Era gracioso…

Que buen San Valentín. Una noche envidiable sin duda alguna; gracias Rin, gracias Tachibana…

—No me reía de tu súper vaso de fiesta, si eso era lo que te preocupaba.

Me quede en el sitio. Se podría decir que era _mi súper vaso para fiestas_

Sin recordar mi previo acuerdo interno, me senté de sopetón a su lado, y ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual. Me apresure a informarle— Es mi vaso del mundial de football ¿no lo recuerdas?, Rin tenia uno igual-…

—Pero Mikoshiba tropezó con la mesa y lo quebró. — Se apresuró a complementarme. — Lo recuerdo.

Ahora Nanase estaba volteado por entero en torno a mí. Nuestras rodillas se tocaban y su brazo derecho estaba ahora descansando en el respaldar del sillón. No voy a negar que me sentí un tanto agitado cuando su brazo rozó mi nuca.

—Ese idiota de Momo. No eran nada baratos…—Otra vez volvía a ponerme nervioso. Pero quería quedarme así por un rato.

— ¿No se los habían ganado en una rifa? — me dijo en aquel tono absorto que tendría cualquiera que estuviera interesado en una conversación. No puedo creer que estemos hablando de unos estúpidos vasos…

—Sí, pero tuvimos que comer varias veces en ese sitio para ganarlos. No fue el mejor de nuestros caprichos…

—Esta mañana Makoto lo encontró. Él pensó que te gustaría usarlo hoy. — Hacia tanto tiempo que no oía la voz de Nanase, que empezaba a sentirme avaricioso, ojala pueda hablar así con él por el resto de la noche…—Yo le dije que era innecesario. —Como si la cosa no fuera conmigo, su semblante se tornó estricto — Que bueno que no me hizo caso. Te vez contento usándolo.

El foco del escenario apagaba sus luces y Nanase cerraba su boca, y mi bonita interacción con mi interesantísimo rival platónico acerca de _vasos_ quedaba por concluida.

En un desesperado intento por volver a llamar su atención, volví a presionar en la llaga anterior — Nanase, ¿Qué quisiste decir hace unos momentos?, cuando llegue y nos saludamos.

Me miraba como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma. ¿Pero no suele ser siempre así con él? Esto era un poco vergonzoso de aclarar.

—Cuando te pregunté de tu vida. Y tú me respondiste que preferías escuchar mi versión. — fue ese el momento en que Nanase decidió dedicarme aquella inexcusable expresión confusa e impersonal, arqueando una de esas estilizadas cejas. Qué más claro tengo que ser… Dime qué demonios quisiste decir maldito imbécil…

Claro que yo nunca pegaba una. De la nada se apareció Rin con una bandeja de nachos, rebanadas de pan y el chili; estaba haciendo chili, no era un buen momento para tu chili, Rin…

Tachibana le hizo espacio en la mesita de noche, e imperceptiblemente sentía a Nanase totalmente ajeno a mí. Oía las voces de los tres en un intercambio afable de palabras. Senté mi súper vaso al lado de la bandeja, tratando de programar mis próximos diálogos, acordes a la situación. Esto era tan estúpido; ahora cuándo podía volver a preguntarle a Nanase aquello, si volvía a sacar el tema se iba a ver bastante raro. Me voy a ver como el sujeto _intenso_ de la noche…

Mi sangre bombeaba y yo de estrella decidí dejarme llevar por mi automotor. Me pare del sillón y en la misma marcha le tome con firmeza del brazo y me lo traje de pie. _"Ven conmigo"_ le dije a él, y a todos para que estuvieran informados. Maldito Nanase, se nota el trabajo que tiene en ese brazo; ni pude moderarme cuando me lo lleve cual garra de árcade, pero dudo que le halla dolido.

" _¿Qué sucede?", "¿Qué pasa?"_ protestaron los festejados. Esto estaba mal, ¿no? Realmente no sé qué tenía, estaba actuando como un subnormal…

Antes de oír a Rin maldecir me apresure a decir "Tengo un asunto con él." Como si fuera la torta de la excusas. Ya me imaginaba que cara estaba poniendo Nanase. Seguro me veía como un freak al igual que estos otros dos. Me lo lleve a la cocina sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba algo de privacidad con él, por alguna razón aparente….

Cuando solté a Nanase, me volteé a verle para no perder ningún detalle de su reacción, yo estaba nervioso por si este se había molestado conmigo, y si estaba enojado quería quitarme esa bandita rápido y sin dolor. Esperaba que Nanase se sobara el brazo por la brusca forma en la que me lo traje, y para mi sorpresa este no hizo ademan de ello. Más bien se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo peino hasta atrás. Su expresión no estaba para nada indispuesta, y tampoco cargaba aquella mirada ausente de siempre. Él estaba, al parecer, bastante bien con el hecho de que me lo traje a la fuerza para interrogarlo…

— ¿Qué quisiste decir, antes…? — me saque desde adentro. No voy a negar que todo esto me parecía absurdo, pero ya había llegado hasta aquí. Nanase no se me iba de aquí hasta que estuviera satisfecho…

— ¿Qué hice ahora? — preguntó, recobrando algo de humanidad en su ser. Repase mi labio superior con mi lengua y suspire algo nervioso. Sabía que la había cagado pero todavía no lo sentía…—Te pregunté qué era de _tu_ vida. — ¿Qué?, ¿era enserio? — Eso _quise decir._

 _¿Qué…? ¿Eso era lo que quiso decir…?_

Me contengo como puedo, pero es inevitable, me hecho a reír llevándome una mano a la frente. Qué le pasaba a mi cerebro este día. Me trago la vergüenza y vuelvo a ver a Nanase, y este no se reía, pero si me dedicaba una leve sonrisa, pero no era una condescendiente ni mucho menos sarcástica, parece genuinamente divertido conmigo.

—Debes pensar que soy un maldito intenso, ¿no es verdad?

Nanase se acercó a mí al punto de que estaba invadiendo totalmente mi espacio personal y llevo su mano a mi rostro. Hipnotizado o idiotizado, no consigo reaccionar hasta el momento en que sus dedos aprisionan uno de mis cachetes y procede a jalarlo como una reprenda, tal cual hice yo cuando llegue —Eso es lo que eres. — se jactó.

Algo muy divertido, tal vez era la adrenalina o mi estupidez crónica, se estaba desbordando por mis orejas. No muy pendiente de aquellas cosquillas de mi estómago, salto en nueva cuenta y con ambas manos le caigo a aquellos pálidos y tersos mofletes de mi segundo nadador favorito, el primero era yo mismo… — Eres un maldito imbécil, Nanase — Le digo sin perder aquel buen humor. Por el ajetreo termino haciendo que Nanase pegue la espalda del mostrador central de la cocina. A este no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo puesto que estaba reincorporándose bien y todavía mirándome un tanto entretenido. Me gustaba este Nanase, menos delicado, más deportivo, ¿tal vez menos sensible?, ¿tal vez más maduro?, yo sí sé que no madure mucho, aunque no era para nada maduro lo que estábamos haciendo en ese momento…

Se oyeron unos pasos autoritarios por el pasillo que se dirigían a la cocina, y reclamando con una voz imperiosa desde antes de entrar a ella, llegó Rin con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?

Claro que aquella pregunta concordaba perfectamente con el episodio que le habíamos hecho a los festejado allá en la sala; aquí en la cocina, estábamos montando un espectáculo totalmente diferente e innovador…

No podía negar que me sentía algo mal por Rin. Ese chili seguramente le había quedado divino…

— ¿Qué…hacen…?— No sé si esto daba risa o ganas de llorar…llorar pero de risa. Yo seguía encima de Nanase mientras el torcía su columna en torno a la mesa, Nanase ya no me jalaba de la mejilla pero su mano seguía allí sin poder recobrarla por el momento, y yo seguía aprisionándole el rostro entre mis manos. No sé, Rin, ni yo mismo sé lo que estamos haciendo…

Esta vez sí aguante mi buche de risa y carraspeando un poco dije: "Nada, tranquilo." Relajo mis manos y les doy otro destino, los hombros de Nanase, y este también descasaba la suya sobre el mío. Ayudándonos mutuamente nos incorporamos a nuestras posiciones normales. Nos miramos las caras, luego al techo, luego a un extremo de la cocina; a todo menos a Rin, y con las caras bien limpias nos dispusimos a irnos, yo me puse de espaldas a Nanase y sin soltarlo de los hombros lo empujaba para que caminara en frente, para que tomáramos camino a la sala —Bueno, vamos a probar ese chile. — Dije, no sin antes reírme en lo bajo, pero creo que Nanase fue el único que me escucho reír.

Rin tardo un tanto en seguirnos a la sala, y eso hacía que mi cabeza divagara, no habrá pensado que algo raro paso allí ¿no es cierto?

Encontramos a Tachibana con el corazón en la garganta. Por qué estos chicos se preocupan tanto por nosotros. Nos quieren demasiado. Nanase y yo deberíamos estar agradecidos con este par de dramáticos…o tal vez no.

—A ver qué tal ese chili, ¿eh, Tachibana?, ¿será que por fin Rin aprendió a ser autosuficiente? — "Oí eso." Dijo mi amigo desde atrás, al parecer más repuesto del accidente anterior.

Al final el que termino dándose un gusto fui yo. El chili estaba delicioso, y más importante aún, Tachibana embargó de preguntas a Nanase, tal cual que él no tuvo más opción que tragar agua salada. Cómo me nutrí con el día a día de Nanase en Argentina y América. También termine enterándome de cosas desagradable, era como mi turno de tragar agua de mar; un altercado con un entrenador, seguro que por falta de desempeño; una suspensión, a lo mejor producto del altercado anterior; y una lesión menor, ¿quién coño se fractura un dedo por detener un balón de rugby en media juerga? Nanase, solo él ¿Nanase asistiendo a fiestas? Quién se imagina...

Habían pasado meses de ello, pero enterarme de cosas así de él me puso inquieto, enserio, ¿desde hace cuánto que no sé nada de él? Antes yo me enteraba de cosas. Creo que el culpable es Rin, porque, en todo ese tiempo que me hablaba de mierdas inútiles como su dieta, pudo haberme dicho que Nanase tenía problemas…

Lo bueno es que yo no era el único pasándola mal, Tachibana, que parecía tan poco al tanto de la vida de Nanase como yo, estaba con las pesuñas clavadas al asiento y con una expresión de serenidad bastante pasiva-agresiva…

 _Regáñalo Tachibana, anda…_

El espectáculo se terminó cuando ya a cinco para la cinco me sonó el estómago. De todos nosotros tenía que ser yo el muerto de hambre. Mi metabolismo es como una bestia salvaje, toda la vida con ese problema. Parecía que todos me tenían en su lucecita de noche porque por poco les da un torticolis cuando se voltearon a verme. Si, ese llamado de la naturaleza, ese oso pardo, era yo, muchachos.

El novio de mi amigo me vio como un pequeño niño haciendo sus gracias de infantes sin control, y no faltaba Rin pasándome una mano por la espalda diciéndome "Ya te vamos a alimentar, Sou." Bastardo. Ni me atreví a ver a Nanase. Que imbéciles eran todos. Aparté a Rin de mi persona con un gesto juguetón y le indique que se apresurara, que yo tenía necesidades primarias que atender.

Cuando este salió de mi vista exhale hastiado, me incliné a la mesa para alcanzar mi súper vaso y servirme otra tanda, para así aguantar el vacío de mi corazón. En ello Nanase se me acercó, que antes estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales justo en frente mío; pensé que se había parado para ir a la cocina con los muchachos y estaba esperándome para que fuéramos juntos, pero casi me caigo sentado de nuevo en mi silla cuando siento su aliento caliente en mi oreja que me eriza todo el cuero capilar. _"Salvado por la campana."_ Me dice genuinamente aliviado. Con más incredulidad que vergüenza, le doy la cara para mostrarle toda mi extrañeza.

No luciendo como el señor de la explicaciones me dedica una de esas miradas vacías que el solía usar siempre para luego apartarla de mí y dirigirla a algún punto en el infinito. _Tan molesto…_

 _Como hace que me moleste…_

Aparte seguía enojado por la laboriosa entrevista que le habíamos hecho.

Ahora sí, agarrando camino a la cocina, me levanto y voy tras él. Ambos vamos a un paso de funeral. Realmente no había atoro para llegar allá, en mi caso solo iba por cola.

—Como me molestas. — le comparto. Sé que me oye puesto que movía su cabeza a un lado como para darme importancia — Incluso esta estúpida chaqueta me molesta. — jalándola desde un extremo, detengo en su totalidad el caminar de Nanase. Aunque ni siquiera había usado fuerza: el gesto hasta pudo haber pasado por una cortesía, casi como si le estuviera apartando un polvo inexistente. De alguna forma todo lo que yo hacía me hacía ver como un busca pleitos. No me malentienda, me lo estaba buscando.

—Rin tiene puesta la misma. — Nanase estaba extrañamente dócil. No parecía captar mi humor, eso o no quería discutir conmigo. Que mal, porque yo me moría por romper aquella inmaculada expresión suya. — Fue su idea de todos modos.

—No me importa. Me molesta en ti. — Enójate, Nanase. Cambia esa cara. Enójate y no me odies, solo háblame más.

Sus ojos perdían aquella traslúcida apatía y me miraba como si quisiera descifrar una especie de código, tal vez el mío. Nunca fuimos los que nos arreglábamos con miradas. Por eso me gustaba molestar a Nanase, porque él sabía que la única forma de estar en paz conmigo era a través de palabras, y él no era bueno con ellas, eso hacia el momento más delicioso.

— ¿Debería quitármela para ti?

Pues… no me esperaba eso. Un "¿cuál es tu problema?" era mi primera opción, seguido de: "Yamazaki… (A modo de sentencia, y un silencio sepulcral que lo acompañaría después)"

¿Pero me estaba desafiando, no? Era difícil saberlo con aquel timbre tan neutro.

Sin pensarlo mucho le contrataqué:

—Quitémostela. — Le dije en son de brabucón. Lleve mi mano hasta la cremallera de la chaqueta y empecé a bajarla.

¿Y todavía sigo creyendo que he madurado desde la secundaria? Cuando llegue a salir de esta ridícula fiesta de aniversario debería exorcizarme…

¿Saben quién perdió después de este altercado?

Así es, yo. Yo perdí.

¿Cuándo no?

Mientras bajaba aquella cremallera; como un idiota, eso era yo, un idiota, me encontré con el hecho de que Nanase no estaba usando ninguna camisa o guardacamisa bajo la chaqueta del equipo nacional. Desde que vi aquella bien marcada raya que dividía sus pectorales debía haberlo sabido; pero como soy idiota, estúpido yo, no deje de bajársela hasta por debajo de su ombligo. Aquel era un buen six-pack, seriamente trabajado, si no lo hubiera encontrado le habría abofeteado, pero el que debía ser abofeteado era yo. ¿Ahora qué? Desnude a Nanase de la cintura para arriba y me encuentro con otro detalle, al ñoño este se le podía ver el inicio de su traje de baño sobresaliendo de sus jeans…

Mordí mi labio inferior en molestia, creo yo que estaba molesto, tal vez por perder. Me sentía frustrado. Tenía ganas de empezar mi siguiente ataque con un "¿por qué…?", pero de qué serviría, yo ya sabía el por qué…

Que Nanase seguía siendo el mismo freak de siempre. ¿Cuál era su excusa?, hacia frio en esta época del año; incluso bajo la chaqueta de Rin estaba una camisa semi formal negra abotonada, claro que con ciertos botones sin oficio puesto que este quería enseñar su estúpido collar de plata que le había regalado Tachibana.

—Tú no cambias, ¿no? — mis manos estaban inmóviles, ya debería subirle la bragueta pero no conseguía despertar de mi estupor.

— ¿Y tú sí? — Irónico pero cierto.

—Nanase, honestamente — y le dije honestamente, valga la redundancia — solo quería conversar contigo. Creo que pise una mina.

Se me quedó viendo por un rato y yo moría allí de la pena. Vamos Nanase, dímelo de una vez, di que me pase un poco, al menos reconoce mi hazaña, no seas un santo…

—Tú todavía no me has dicho que es de tu vida.

Sin poder disimular mucho el shock que me habían causado esas palabras, me apresure a contestarle:

— ¿Enserio te interesa saber de mi vida?

Admito que el tono que use había sido patético, pero no podía evitarlo, así fue como se me escapó.

— Aun si no te hubieras interesado en la mía.

Eso sin duda me había dejado frio. ¿Podíamos rebobinar? Creo que era imposible, pero qué quiso decir… Quiero decir, sé que quiso decir, pero… nunca pensé que Nanase era de los que eran… así de atentos con sus amigos; y no me vengan a joder, sé que Nanase si me considera su amigo, así sea por extensión de Rin...

Lucho a duras penas de no mostrarle una sonrisa que se me forma inevitablemente sobre la cara. Desde hace un rato me había dado cuenta que el tiempo estaba pasando más despacio para nosotros, porque cómo es que llevábamos todo este rato sin oír la voces de los enamorados, o eran solo juegos de mi mente; y mejor no hubiera dicho nada; aquel tonito fogoso característico del meloso chico de ojos verde, se aventaba contra nosotros para interrumpir lo que llegue a pensar que era una autentica alusión a una máquina del tiempo.

— ¿Chicos, se esperan el pastel o pedimos de una vez la pizza…? — En cuanto me giro para verle la cara a Tachibana, los motores de mi cuerpo vuelven a su naturaleza eficiente, y subo de un solo trancazo la cremallera de la chaqueta de Nanase, y para mi sorpresa, el cierre hizo un sonido muy peculiar. Espero no haber puesto una cara rara después de oír aquel sonido... — ¿…a menos que quieran…hamburguesa?

Si, Tachibana me vio, y oyó la cremallera de Nanase siendo manipulada…

Total ¿Qué tanto? Gran cosa…

No estábamos haciendo nada raro o fuera de lo común.

— ¿Qué hacían? — ¿Y encima preguntaba? Tachibana, qué rayos crees que estábamos haciendo, nada…

— N-nada — y tartamudeo, de paso. Espero que no me envíen preso…

— ¿Querías probarte la chaqueta? — concluyó ahí todo reído. Podía usar eso, claro. Si, solo quería probarme la chaqueta…

— Si pero… no creo que me sirva…— Nanase podrá estar mejor moldeado ahora, pero nuestras tallas seguían siendo muy diferentes…

— ¿Y si te pruebas la de Rin?, si no mal recuerdo debe tener una o dos tallas de diferencia.

Oh por favor, yo sabía perfectamente que Tachibana Makoto sabia la talla de ropa tanto de Nanase como la de Rin… ¿sabría la mía?, con Tachibana nunca se sabía, tal vez a estas alturas ya me haya adoptado y yo ni cuenta me había dado…

—Tienes un punto; luego se lo pregunto. Vayan pidiendo la pizza. Muero de hambre.

Despacho a Tachibna que se va sonreído y campante; y en cuanto a mí, creo que me había vuelto el alma al cuerpo. Nanase y yo seguimos hasta la cocina para ver cómo estaba Rin, que al parecer, seguía siendo el anfitrión culinario, o por lo menos de los aperitivos…

Encontramos a la parejita cuchicheando en la cocina; normalmente pensaría que se estaban diciendo una sarta de cursilerías debido a la festividad, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de ello. Para empezar mi pelirrojo amigo no cargaba la cara de idiota de dos dedos de frente y su colmilluda sonrisa brillaba por su ausencia. Qué podrían estar ellos chismorreando que Nanase y yo no podamos oír. Tal vez es un chisme de gente que uno ni conoce, ¿ni siquiera Nanase?; a todas estas, ¿llamarían para pedir la pizza?, mi estómago se está comiendo mi propio estomago…

—Muchachos, ¿y la pizza?, ya pidieron la pizza ¿verdad? Prefiero pizza, definitivamente pizza, no estoy de humor para hamburguesa, para que sepan…—El azúcar me tenía fastidioso. Lo lamentaba por ellos pero yo tenía hambre. Aproveche de traer a Nanase a colación arrastrándolo hacia mí con el mismo humor con el que empecé— ¿Verdad, Nanase? ¿Quieres pizza, no?, ¿si quiera te permiten comer pizza?

—Afortunadamente. —comentó secamente, ignorando la mirada de todos.

— ¿Escucharon eso?, Nanase puede comer pizza. Bravo por la pizza.

Yo no estaría tan fastidioso, o tan raro, eso si es que capte bien la indirecta de Nanase, si los novios del aniversario no se me hubieran quedado viendo tan sospechosamente desde el momento en que pise la cocina. ¿Qué tengo, monos en la cara?, Nanase parecía saber...

No, no creo. Esta parecía la clásica evasiva del aficionado del estilo libre. Nanase debía estar tan perdido como yo. Como sea, no creo ser capaz de entender por lo que padecen estos dos sacos de sentimentalismo como lo son Rin y Tachibana.

— ¿Sousuke puedo hablarte un segundo? — Y ahí estaba Rin, haciendo esto aún más incómodo. "Seguro." Le dije, ¿qué más me quedaba? Definitivamente algo estaba mal, y yo era el foco de la discordia. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan indeseable? ¿Quién les manda a invitarme?

Fuimos a la habitación de Tachibana y mi amigo se sentó en la cama como perro por su casa, o la casa del amante, era lo mismo. Yo no me iba a sentar, este ambiente decía "alerta roja", vaya por donde vaya.

— ¿Entonces? — me pregunto. Ay no, no quiero bailar zapateado contigo Rin…

— ¿Entonces qué? — Le pregunto con el desconcierto más inofensivo del mundo. Rin odiaba cuando yo ponía mala cara mientras discutíamos, porque eso lo hacía vulnerable, eso le hacía entender que las cosas eran más graves de lo que realmente eran, y sin la marea era alta y los planetas se alineaban, Rin lloraba. No este día, por favor…

— ¿Qué pretendes? — ¿Se supone que yo estaba planeando algo…? Odio estos acertijos.

— ¿Comer pizza a costa de tu bolsillo o el de Tachibana y emborracharme con cola? — Honestidad, muchachos, la honestidad los llevara lejos.

Rin se pensó un poco lo que dije y después finalmente bajo la guardia, miro a los lados, al parecer desinteresado al fin de mi supuesta conspiración, y me dice de la nada: "¿Y si te pruebas mi chaqueta?, aprovechando que estamos aquí en el cuarto."

El chisme sí que había volado rápido. Así que lo de la chaqueta ya había llegado a oídos de Rin. Cuanto poder de síntesis tiene ese Tachibana. Yo trato de aparentar algo de jovialidad, me acerco hasta él para tomar la chaqueta que me está extendiendo. Incluso tomo la iniciativa de cumplimentar su collar nuevo, como si no supiera yo como inflarle el ego a mi amigo.

Termino sonriendo prepotente al hallar la chaqueta muy estrecha en mi persona. De todas maneras si me llegaba a quedar a lo mejor Rin me obligaba a usarla toda la noche. Gracias a Dios eso no paso. Le devuelvo la chaqueta para que este vuelva vestirla orgullosamente y demos por terminado el extrañísimo interrogatorio de hace un rato.

Volvemos a reencontrarnos con el resto del festejo, pero mi cabeza maquinaba ajeno a toda esta festividad. Aquel episodio en el cuarto del anfitrión fue demasiado peculiar para mi gusto. Algo que estaba fuera de mi conocimiento, estaba ocurriendo, y según el populacho, parecía un fenómeno capaz de opacar, hasta de eclipsar, el evento de celebración en el que estábamos.

Tenía que saber que estaba pasando. _Y tenía que saberlo ya._

Así que en orden de averiguar qué era lo que ocurría, mi instinto me decía que debía volverme aún más amistoso con Nanase Haruka. No les mentiré, esta fiesta al fin se estaba poniendo divertida.

A la llegada de la pizza suministre un moderado entusiasmo por la misma, y aunque pensé que se me haría complicado llevar a cabo mi menester, la verdad no presento un problema para mi quedar en el sillón más grande sentado nuevamente al lado de Nanase. Yo mismo extraje una porción de nuestro lado de la pizza, porque si, ya habíamos tomado territorio, y se la entregue con servilleta y todo a esas pálidas y tersas manos. Nanase me miraba con un ojo crítico pero traté de aparentar que no me daba cuenta; yo hacía caso omiso mientras con un tenedor le pasaba el queso extra que se le había desprendido a su pedazo, y con aquello lo acompañaba con una sonrisa risueña.

Procuré pasarle servilletas limpias a Nanase cuando lo requería; fui yo mismo servirle un vaso de agua, aunque en mi opinión a la pizza solo le pegaba cola; y la guinda del pastel fue mi maniobra más descarada, oh si, la verdad fue inevitable para mí. Llevé mi mano hasta el rostro de Nanase he hice como si le estuviera "limpiando un rastro de salsa" cuando en realidad no tenía nada allí. Podía sentir las dagas que tenían por ojos todos los presentes, incluso Nanase me daba su propia dosis. Yo tenía razón, mi mejor amigo y su novio estaban demasiado pendientes de mis interacciones con Nanase. Ellos eran tan obvios, en cambio yo casi ni tenía que esforzarme, todo lo hice de tal manera que ni la intención pareciera premeditada; porque quién no sería así de servicial con un amigo como Nanase.

Inmerso en mi jugarreta absurda no pude prever el comportamiento de Nanase a consecuencia de mis acciones pasadas. Nanase acercó su mano al nivel de mi rostro y dijo "Tienes salsa aquí." Como yo había proclamado que era normal tocarnos de esta forma, una clase de maternidad inexistente en nuestros organismos, Nanase realmente procedió a quitarme el resto de salsa con sus dedos, pero como lo que había dicho me tomó por sorpresa, inconscientemente saque mi lengua para que hiciera…su función. Si, le pase mi lengua a los dedos de uno de nuestros tesoros nacionales…

Al regresar el pajarito a su correspondiente cavidad, no pude evitar mandarle disculpas a través de mis orbes. Mantuvimos la mirada una milésima de segundo, confirmando lo que acababa de pasar, y cuando Nanase estaba a punto de retirar su mano, la atrapé entre una de las mías y le solté atropelladamente: "perdón, perdón, perdón…"

Nanase apartó la mirada y soltó un bufido a modo de erradicar lo que yo creo que era una sonrisa. Sin soltarlo aún, agarré una servilleta limpia e iba a proceder a limpiarle los dedos de mi saliva santa, pero Nanase recupero sus dedos en el último instante, "No es nada." Dijo él en un susurro, haciendo una moción con los hombros como si le restara importancia; después de eso, el volvió a su pedazo de pizza, y yo no pude volver a la normalidad.

Traté de calmarme un poco, y fingir que todo era normal, quería volver a ser el espontaneo Sousuke, porque se supone que yo estaba cerciorándome de algo. Me voltee disimuladamente hacia mis otros amigos, antes de que el asunto de los dedos de Nanase se enfriara, y como temía, aquello no pasó desapercibido para ellos. Rin me miraba a mi algo perturbado, y Tachibana miraba a Nanase muy extrañado.

Ya sabía yo. Estos hijos de puta creían que Nanase y yo nos estábamos _echando los perros_ en su fiesta de aniversario…

Que en san Valentín, yo, de todas las personas del mundo, haya decidido que en la fiesta de aniversario de mis más queridos amigos, tratar de ligarme a Nanase Haruka, estrella de carácter mundial, y que éste, de paso, _**de paso**_ , me esté correspondiendo. Que cosa tan absurda, e irrespetuosa, tanto para mí como para Nanase.

Como si hubiéramos escogido esa ocasión para restregarles en las caras que queríamos violar todas las leyes de la naturaleza. Cuando nosotros, más bien, estábamos locos de irnos de ese departamento y dejarlos a solas, porque desde un principio, esta fiesta nos parecía algo demencial…

Suponiendo yo que Nanase pensaba lo mismo que yo de esa fiesta, pero su cara de fastidio me lo decía todo…

Al terminar de comer, ya tenía yo un plan perfecto para desquitarme en esta situación. No estaba enojado, pero el cinismo me consumía, y tenía ganas de divertirme de lo lindo pese a la situación, cosa que no era una buena combinación. Pero necesitaba a Nanase de mi lado, y era ahí donde se ponía complicada la cosa…

Cuando hicieron ademan de limpiar, Rin esperó una reacción de mí, pero yo me rehusé a levantar un dedo para hacer algo al respecto; dije fingiendo estar ofendido: "Pensé que yo era un invitado de este tremendo galardón; tu eres el anfitrión, limpia mi desastre." El novio de mi amigo rio en lo bajo y procedió a despejar la mesa de noche, cosa que me beneficiaba puesto que Tachibana no le estaba permitiendo a Nanase tampoco ayudar. Rin acompañó a Tachibana al ducto de basura de su piso y yo aproveche de pedirle una entrevista a mi estrella de la noche.

Le hice una señal para que me acompañara al balcón; como estos dos solían desembocar en la cocina, era mejor llevar esta conversación en otro sector de la casa, y el balcón estaba a disposición, y así podía anticipar la llegada de los dueños sin que estos se enteraran.

Nanase me siguió sin mostrar ningún aire de curiosidad. No estaba esperando nada la verdad pero al menos pensaba que me iba a preguntar cuál era el motivo de mi ocio. Se recostó de la ventana y esperó a que desembuchara. Realmente Nanase era la persona más seca que he conocido en mi vida.

— ¿Bonito catorce de febrero el que estamos pasando, no Nanase? — me miro con escépticismo para luego perderse en las estrellas inexistentes del cielo nocturno. —Al menos la pizza estuvo buena ¿no?, démosle al menos eso, anotemos en la pizarra una rayita junto con las demás; la del vaso y el chili…

— ¿Por qué no vas poniendo la de la torta de una vez? — me respondió algo fastidiado con mi cinismo.

—Dime la verdad, ¿no quieres ya irte de aquí?, esta situación es rara e incómoda para mí, no sé cómo sea para ti…

—Espera la torta y podrás excusarte. — Esta bien ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Nanase? Porque estaba tan odioso conmigo… ¿o será acaso que realmente está disfrutando esta absurda reunión en san Valentín?

—Creo que mientras más rápido me vaya de aquí, mejor. Y esos dos me están matando. — le inquirí. — ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que paso hace un rato? —Yo dudaba que me entendiera, realmente. Nanase no era una persona muy avispada, o eso cuando él quería. — Voy a ser directo contigo.

—Bien… — esa cara fría pero perpleja. Lo sabía, él _no sabía_ nada.

—Esos dos idiotas se están montando una película en la cabeza…de nosotros. Nosotros dos. Juntos. —Esto sonaba tan tonto…— Creo que creen que estamos en plan de…tu sabes, repetir la gracia que hicieron ellos el año pasado ¿si me entiendes?; mayormente yo tengo la culpa de todo pero no creo que haya sido para tanto, es decir lo de la chaqueta y lo de… lo peor sería que creyeran que están siendo de cupidos, pero eso sería demasiado egocéntrico de su parte… pero a mi parecer, por lo menos Rin, está muy alterado con el asunto, yo digo que…

—Yamazaki. — me paró en seco lo que yo creo ha sido mi peor ensayo de vida.

— ¿Dime? — le respondo fuera de onda.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La verdad es que él tenía un punto; por qué le soltaba toda esta verborrea inútil; yo tenía un plan, creo que él también lo sabía, sino por qué habría de citarlo aquí a escondidas.

—Yo quiero irme. Creo que lo mejor para ellos es estar solos en su día. Pero no quiero solo irme y ya, eso sería muy feo, yo los quiero mucho y es halagador haber sido invitado y todo… Pero ya está bien. Ya bebí, ya comí, y creo que he halagado el collar de Rin unas cuatro veces ya… ¿cuatro veces, verdad?

— Sí. Creo que tres…— me corroboro muy a fin con mis sentimientos.

—No, cuatro, sí; cuando me probé su chaqueta le dije que… que parecía inoxidable o una mierda así…

— ¿Entonces? — Estoy divagando mucho, creo que estoy nervioso; divertido puesto que me parecía una excelente idea hace unos minutos, ahora, no tanto…

—Ellos creen que estamos ligando ¿cierto? —Nanase me devolvía una mirada vacía. No parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo. Pero yo sabía de lo que hablaba. Conozco a Rin, él se escandalizaba por cualquier verga. — ¿Qué tal si les damos la razón?

— ¿Cómo dices? — aquella boquita torcida me daba mala espina. Tenía que convencerlo.

Suspire hastiado y traté de darle otro enfoque a mi proposición — ¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia?

Ahora si tenía una reacción de mi campeón. Creo que él tenía más curiosidad de saber que tan absurdo iba a sonar mi desafío que efectuarlo en sí.

— Compitamos a ver quién puede incomodar más a la pareja festejada por esta noche.

— ¿Incomodar?

— Actuar acaramelados; ansiosos; lujuriosos; y la lista sigue y sigue. Convencerlos de que nos deseamos y preferiríamos más estar en un bar a solas o un motel que en esta navidad tan occidental. Si vamos a celebrar navidad, hagámoslo como los orientales que somos, con la pareja… Total, después de salir de aquí, al día siguiente podemos destapar la mentira y decir que lo hicimos todo para que ellos pasaran un buen momento a solas sin tenernos a nosotros un par de solteros sin oficio… ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Nanase escuchó atentamente cada palabra que le dije, principalmente fue por eso que me extendí tanto en mi explicación final. No quería malos entendido, y tampoco quería incomodarlo…

Después de todo, esto solo era aun plan para salir de la casa de Tachibana…

— No lo sé…— _**Oh vamos Nanase, no me vengas con esa mierda**_ , quería decirle, pero mi interlocutor termino sorprendiéndome — Esta competencia… Sé que voy a perder. Porque Yamazaki luce como si no le diera vergüenza hacer el ridículo. — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos con tremenda imagen, Nanase me estaba sonriendo, y sonaba bastante despectivo. Este hijo de puta…— Yo no tengo esa clase de entrenamiento. — Este Nanase… es mil veces mejor que el Nanase que deje en secundaria, definitivamente…

— Oh, vamos no seas aguafiestas, además no te importo mucho pretender conmigo hace un rato en la cocina.

— Pensaba que esta fiesta ya estaba aguada. —y se ponía aún más juguetón, definitivamente quién era este impostor…

—Si estuviera _**aguada**_ no estarías tan aburrido.

—En realidad me estoy divirtiendo. — Oh vamos Nanase, el sarcasmo tenía sus límites — Porque estas tu aquí. — Y eso no me lo esperaba…

— Entonces, ¿lo hacemos?

De buenas a primeras el rostro de Nanase se estriño, ¿se iba a retractar ahora? —No aquí Sousuke. — Me desconcertó mi nombre de pila salir de sus labios, pero yo estaba aún más afectado por su negativa

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?, pensaba que si querías— solté exasperado, aunque creo que exagere…

— ¿Aquí, en el balcón?, ¿Qué tal si Rin y Makoto nos ven…? —Haruka sonaba incómodo y compungido, hasta cierto punto, otro diría que es un robot hablando de su cambio de aceite...

Pero ahora sí que me había dejado frio…

Un momento…qué, qué estaba pasando aquí…

¿No será que…no será que…?

Oh Dios mío, ¿Volvieron…los tortolos volvieron? Mierda, mierda…

Si Nanase ya estaba ejecutando el plan…

¿Hay uno detrás de mí, cierto? ¿O los dos?

—Espera hasta después de cenar…—Me dijo algo agobiado, como _si yo lo estuviera agobiando,_ Incluso puso sus manos en ambos extremos de mi cuerpo, como si tuviera que detenerme o inyectarme un poco de racionalidad con un poco de rechazo físico. Oh Dios mío esto era hermoso…

 _Algo se calentaba en mi estómago, y el gozo era insuperable._

Me aventure a actuar también, digo, _**competir**_ , después de todo, esto era una competencia, lo que teníamos ahorita aun podía lucir cotidiano y nada sensual…

Lo agarre de las caderas y lo acerque a mí de un solo golpe, quedaba perfecto, pues por el imprevisto movimiento Haruka estrelló sus palmas contra mi pecho, como si no le quedara otra que resistirse a mí de una manera más erótica… ¿me estaba emocionando mucho con esto? Solo un poco…

—Realmente me gustaría tenerte aquí y ahora — Okay, creo que me pase un poco, pude haber dicho que quería besarlo y ya. De la nada le subí el rating a nuestra relación, hasta pudo haber sido platónica, pero la cague…

Nanase fruncía el ceño, y creo que era genuino, puesto que hasta yo estaba avergonzado de lo que dije.

—Ya-…— Si me llamaba por mi apellido todo se iba al cuerno, eso o estaba demasiado avergonzado para ser regañado por Nanase…

— ¡Perdón, olvida lo que dije, sabes que sería incapaz!, yo-…— Y se me cortaba la inspiración, dios, primero estaba alzado y ahora era un gato asustado, creo que todo hubiera ido mejor si seguía con el juego de rol; si, el novio crudo y salvaje nunca pasaba de moda — yo solo quiero estar…solo contigo.

En pánico termine soltando mis intenciones, que queríamos salir de la casa de Tachibana, ¿había sonado muy forzado? Creo que me auto descalifique

Como había entrado en pánico, seguí con la pelota en la mano — Yo realmente…te extrañé mucho. —Esto era cursi, pero parecía correcto. Incluso me sentí un poco aliviado después de decirlo. Tal vez era como para justificarme; no lo sabía, solo iba con la corriente…

Fue entonces en ese momento que Nanase movió sus manos, que había tenido en mi pecho para evitar acércame a él mas de la cuenta, y las puso detrás de mí nunca, y ahora… ¿me estaba abrazando? Definitivamente era una abrazo, así que en auto reflejo corrí mis manos de sus caderas hasta su espalda, aprisionándola con mucha delicadeza, no quería que se sintiera incómodo, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo muy frágil…

—Yo también. —dijo simplemente. Como un idiota se me empezaron a subir los colores a la cara. Como si Nanase estuviera diciendo aquello enserio…

Siento como recuesta su barbilla de mi hombro y aquellas bucanas de aire caliente que salen de su boca me ponen la piel de gallina. Aparte de que la intemperie hacía de las suyas para que este abrazo se hiciera cada vez más cómodo.

De algún rondito lugar dentro de mi ser, un valor inexcusable se apodera de mí y tomo aquella oportunidad única en la vida para llamarle "Haruka"

— _Haruka,_ ¿No tienes frio con solo esa chaqueta? — le pregunto, y como si me lo estuviera buscando, lo apretó contra mí, esta vez sin tapujos.

—Un poco… — Me supera. Este maldito me supera. No se cómo, no sé cómo hace para que esa voz tan estúpidamente tierna salga; está usando ese mismo y estúpido timbre que tiene siempre, pero suena distinto ¿si me entienden?

En esos momentos no puedo casi controlarme, me invade el coraje, me invade el ocio, todo, todo me invade — Debiste haberme dicho lo de ese problema que tuviste con ese coach; me enerva enserio eso…

—Lo siento. — ¿Lo siente…? ¿Me iba a seguir el juego?... pues obvio me iba a seguir el juego si le estoy diciendo algo mientras estamos…pretendiendo ser…eso. Esto es tan delicioso, tal vez pueda aprovecharme un poco más…

— Enterándome de eso al mismo tiempo que Tachibana, ¿y tal vez Rin? Y yo preguntándome que haces todos los días, sabes que me preocupo por ti…

—Lo siento— Yo estaba montando mi dramita muy bien…

—Y lo de tu dedo también, ¿Quién rayos se fractura un dedo de esa forma?, ¿y en una fiesta?, ¿qué fiesta era esa? — Ahora si me estaba pasando de la raya, lo sabía, Nanase se estaba tensando sobre mi cuerpo…

—Y tú debiste haberme dicho que eras parte del equipo de natación de la empresa en la que trabajas.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo…? ¿Cómo se enteró de eso…? , El único que sabía de eso era Rin…

— ¿…Quién te lo dijo?

—Makoto, Rin se lo dijo. Yo fui el único que no lo supo hasta mucho después…—Podía oír un genuino tono de reclamo en su voz. Él sonaba tan ofendido.

—Yo…no pensé que te interesaría…

—Me hizo muy feliz. — me declaró. —Estaba esperando que me dijeras algo de eso, hoy que nos reunimos después de tanto tiempo…

Yo no hallaba que decir, me había quedado atónito. Si aquello era una revelación, ¿cómo esperaba Nanase que volviera a ser normal después de eso? Lo que tenía a la vista era el horrible panteón en construcción que se veía a los lejos por el balcón de Tachibana. Nada que ver con la vista de mi balcón donde se podía ver la torre de Tokyo a los lejos. Si, digamos que me vista es mejor. O lo era. Tal vez era la oscuridad, o el frio de la noche pero podía sentir como mi vista se empañaba un poco. Una de las manos con las que sostenía la espalda de Nanase la corrí hasta su cabeza y acaricie sus cabellos en forma tenue. Lo hice en una moción continua, como para tranquilizarme a mí mismo un poco.

— _Debí_ habértelo dicho _._

Nos quedamos en contacto por un largo rato y nadie dijo nada. Yo me estaba poniendo emocional y me había olvidado por completo de la situación. Nanase podía compartir algo de la culpa también, porque tampoco hacia ademan de quebrar aquel hechizo que nos tenía tan excluidos del mundo; o para mí era así. Aquel trabajo sucio lo llevaría a cabo otro individuo, o en este caso un par de ellos. De repente el momento se acaba o se interrumpe; se oye fuerte y clara la campanilla de la puerta de entrada del departamento de Tachibana.

— ¿A alguien le provoca algo de pastel?— se oía por el recinto de los calzados. Después de una breve pausa se escuchaba nuevamente los pasos por la sala. Así como también aquellas características voces.

—Este pastel me lo recomendaron mucho.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tus amigas de trabajo?

—Ellas están en todo…

—Apuesto que será delicioso entonces.

Nanase y yo nos separamos y como si fuera un contrato no hablado salimos diligentemente del balcón y en silencio. Los muchachos nos veían con aquella jovialidad y humor navideño enfermizo, especialmente Rin que cargaba una ebria sonrisa, seguro algo bueno le habrá pasado; y sabía que su actitud era ajena completamente al episodio que Nanase y yo acabábamos de representar en el balcón.

Tachibana trajo entre sus manos el pastel y lo coloco en la mesa para que todos lo viéramos. Yo inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad, aun no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, él por qué había pasado, y el _por qué Nanase me había engañado de esa forma._ Por qué habría hecho aquello, haciéndome creer que estábamos siendo observados.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. — Escuche decir a Nanase casi en la intercepción de la sala y el recibidor. Me volteo a verlo, como todos los demás, y encontramos a Nanase poniéndose los zapatos y tomando su morral, un morral deportivo negro y de proporciones humildes; hablando de alguien que vino a pasar solo un rato en casa de un amigo.

— ¿Qué? — Soltó Rin, con un tono que en cualquier momento podía volverse explosivo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto preocupado Tachibana.

—Yamazaki y yo ya nos vamos. — Al oírme asociado a la travesía, mi cuerpo se movió instantáneo al recinto y tomé con la punta de mis dedos mi calzado, casi en cámara lenta, para tratar de ponerle lógica a los acontecimientos.

— ¿Pero qué hay del pastel, cómo se van así?

—Pueden guardarnos un poco — Conspiré por mi parte también. — Ya es hora de irnos.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos mañana — Dijo Nanase en aquel indiferente tono suyo de marca registrada mientras abría la puerta.

—Adiós muchachos, feliz aniversario, y feliz san Valentín. —Me despedí encarecidamente por parte de los dos, y antes de darles la espalda, Tachibana me detuvo y dijo que le esperara un momento, éste luego volvió con una de las bolsas que le había traído, con dos colas en ella.

—Llévatelas, de todas maneras tú eres el único que se las toma. —Me dijo con dulzura, y se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Al salir encuentro a Nanase que tiene detenido el ascensor para mí, le hago un gesto a modo de saludo, como cómplice al fin, y exhalamos con alivio una vez cerradas las puertas.

Mientras bajábamos los pisos, yo me sentí en la necesidad de decir algo, lo que sea, pero creo que no tenía las bolas para ello. Fue en eso, que una vez más, Nanase se me adelantaba.

— ¿Yo gane, no?

Me volteé a verlo con sorpresa. Este tipo…

— ¿Qué?

—La competencia. Yo gane. _**Incomode tanto a la pareja festejada**_ con mi _forzada salida_ que no les quedo de otra que dejarnos ir.

Creo que Nanase había ganado más que una solo competencia esa noche. Creo que yo salí perdiendo en todas y cada una de ellas, hasta las de la vida, pero no halle más que decirle que:

—Tú ganaste. —Sonrió apenado en lo bajo e intento mirar a otro lado para evitar que la viera. —Oye Nanase…

No se atrevió a mirarme pero tenía una o dos corazonadas del por qué no lo hacia

— Dime.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahorita?

—Iba a regresar a mi hotel…

—Buenísimo, yo traje mi auto y lo aparque aquí al frente del edificio, yo te llevo.

—Gracias.

Esta noche había sido una noche llena de derrotas para mí. Solo por una vez quería ganar.

—Nanase…

—Dime.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? — Esta vez su lado humano salía a relucir, me busco el rostro y me miro algo descolocado.

— ¿A tu departamento…? — Lo veía en su rostro, aquella incógnita, ¿era tan raro en sí que lo invitara a mi casa? — ¿Para qué?

¿Para qué quería que viniera a mi casa?, para empezar me sonaba súper triste eso de que se fuera solo devuelta a su hotel, después de un día tan absurdo y extenuante, irse así, y era el día comercial que hacían sentir miserables a los lobos solitarios; podíamos usar nuestras compañías para pasar un buen rato.

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Es San Valentín. Yo quiero mi Valentín Nanase. Y es como muy tarde para conseguir uno a última hora. Vamos, estoy usando el televisor de pantalla plana como un monitor en mi sala, tengo dos joysticks, emulador de súper Nintendo, 64, GameCube, Play…un sillón fantástico del cual estoy muy orgulloso. — ¿soy un tonto, no es verdad? —Tengo cola — le digo señalando la bolsa que tengo en las manos— y un teléfono, y contactos de comida a domicilio…

El desconcierto no abandonaba a Nanase, y eso me gustaba, me gustaba dejarlo fuera de base; sin poder advertirlo, este tontorrón me tuerce una media sonrisa y me dice

— ¿Cómo decir que no a tan estupenda proposición?

— ¿Te gusto está mucho más que la del balcón, no es verdad?

— Digamos que esta ha salvado san Valentín.

Como ya les había dicho antes chicos, destacarme en San valentin nunca fue, y ni hasta la fecha, ha sido una ciencia para mí. Feliz San Valentin a todos.

 **FIN**

 **Notas Finales**

Espero que les haya gustado chicos :3 tenía mucho tiempo con esta historia en la cabeza y que bueno que me dio chance de escribir por lo menos la mitad de esta. La verdad es que esta historia sigue en el departamento de Sousuke y luego en el hotel de Haru *guiño, guiño* pero el tiempo estaba en contra así que fue hasta aquí que pude llevar la historia. Si a ustedes le gusto y tienen curiosidad de lo que pasa después, me escriben y me dicen que tal, cuéntenme sus feels y feeleamos un poco.

Rin recibió un collar de Makoto, pero, ¿saben que recibió Makoto de Rin? _Un apretón de manos._ :V

Los amo espero sus comentarios :3


End file.
